TDV: Knoblauch
"Knoblauch", or "Garlic", is a crowd song with dialogue, taking place in the inn that Alfred and the Professor find. They are suspicious that the garlic means vampires are about, but the villagers deny it. "He, Ho, Professor" « Translations » "Bitte, meine Herren" German lyrics Alle: Ein Pfeifchen und ein Wodka Und ein scheenes Fiedeldumdei Die Hälse heil Die Weiber geil Und die Plackerei vorbei Baran: Doch das Beste kommt am Ende Dragan: ...wenn der Wirt zum Essen winkt Moron: ...wenn der Eintopf dampft Dragan: ...und jeder mampft D, M & B: Bis er aus den Poren stinkt! Alle: Bis er aus den Poren stinkt! Knoblauch! Knoblauch! Ist unsere Leidenschaft Knoblauch! Knoblauch! Gibt Leib und Seele Kraft Frauen: Er macht grösser was zu klein ist Herren: Er macht edel was gemein ist Alle: Macht härter was erschlafft Macht härter was erschlafft Magda: Die Jungen woll'n nur rammeln And die Alten quatschen bloss Chagal: Knoblauch macht aus Bürschlein Männer Und aus Greisen Romeos! Rebecca: Nichts auf Erden ist gesünder Grad im Winter und bei uns Alle: Weil Knoblauch Wunder wirkt! Weil Knoblauch Wunder wirkt! Weil Knoblauch Wunder wirkt! Weil Knoblauch Wunder wirkt! Knoblauch! Knoblauch! Knoblauch! Knoblauch! Dragan: Wer ist denn der? Baran: Ein Fremder! Moron: Nä! Magda: Zwei Dragan: Was ist passiert? Rebecca: Erfrorn! Magda: Erstarrt! Dragan: Vom Frost ganz hart Moron: Er ist Futsch! Magda: Vereist! Rebecca: Glasiert! Chagal: Ich begrüsse Sie im ersten Hotel am Platz, Rebecca: Magda! Den Stuhl her, schnell! Chagal: ...behaglich und höchst reell! Rebecca: Schnell Magda! Heisses Wasser! Die Dämpfe lösen Krämpfe! Chagal: Reibt die Nase mit Wodka ein Dragan: Mit Schweineschmalz! Moron: Mit Senf! Baran: Mit Wein Chagal: Mit Knoblauch! Alle: Knoblauch! Knoblauch! Knoblauch! ''Rebecca: Wo bleibt das heisse Wasser!?'' ''Magda: Hier!'' Gäste: Wuscha, buscha... wuscha, buscha! Wuscha, buscha... wuscha, buscha! Wuscha, buscha... wuscha, buscha! Wuscha, buscha... wuscha, buscha! Maga bogah... Maga bogah Maga bogah... Maga bogah Maga bogah... Maga bogah Maga bogah... Maga bogah ''Abronsius: Was hältst Du von den kleinen runden Dingern, Junge?'' ''Alfred: Klein? Die sind Gross!'' ''Abronsius: Nicht die, Dummkopf! Die da!'' ''Alfred: Oh, geht es Ihnen wieder gut Professor?'' ''Abronsius: Das ist Knoblauch! Knoblauch!'' ''Alfred: Sie, sie meinen wir...'' ''Abronsius: Das Ziel unserer Mission ist ganz nahe! Herr Wirt!'' ''Chagal: Chagal ist mein Name! Zu Diensten! Ich freue mich, das Sie...'' ''Abronsius: Gibt es hier in der Gegend ein Schloss?'' ''Chagal: Ein Schloss? He he he. Nicht doch. Hier gibt es genau so wenig ein Schloss wie... eine Windmühle! Hat irgendwer schonmal eine Windmühle hier gesehen?'' ''Dorftrottel: Da ist das Schloss des Grafen...'' ''Chagal: Sie hören es. Keine Windmühle, kein Schloss. Nur eine Dorftrottel haben wir hier.'' ''Abronsius: Und warum trägt hier jeder Knoblauch?'' ''Chagal: Knoblauch?'' Chagal: Knoblauch hilft gegen vielerlei Rebecca: Furunkel... Dragan: Zahnweh... Baran: Furzerei... C, M, & R: ...heilt Knoblauch, Knoblauch, Knoblauch, Knoblauch! Rebecca, Chagal, Magda, Baran, Moron & Dragan: Bei Krätze und bei Haarausfall Zu jeder zeit und überall: Alle: Knoblauch! Knoblauch! Ist unsre Leidenschaft Knoblauch! Knoblauch! Gibt dem Leib und Seele Kraft Er macht grösser was zu klein ist! Er macht stärker was zu fein ist! Und macht härter was erschlafft Chagal: Und macht härter was er schlafft Alle: Knoblauch! Knoblauch! Ist seit alter Zeit bewährt Knoblauch! Knoblauch! Der Herz und Nerven nährt! Jede Niete wird zum Sieger Jeder Schlappschwanz wird zum Krieger Wenn der Knoblauch in ihm gärt. Wenn der Knoblauch in ihm gärt! Wenn der Knoblauch in mir, Knoblauch in dir, Knoblauch in uns gärt! ''Chagal: Ich darf den Herren jetzt das Zimmer zeigen!'' Gäste: Knoblauch! English lyrics All: A whistle and a vodka, And a screaming fiddledeedee, The necks healing, The girls reeling, And the day's work done. Baran: But the best comes at the end, Dragan: When the host calls us to eat, Moron: When the stew's steaming Dragan: And we're munching D, M & B: Until we stink from the skin! All: Until we stink from the skin! Garlic! Garlic! It is our passion. Garlic! Garlic! It fuels our bodies. Women: It makes bigger what is too small, Men: It makes noble what is vulgar, All: Makes harder what is limp, Makes harder what is limp! Magda: Makes the young want to fuck, Though the old will merely talk. Chagal: Garlic makes the young blokes And old men into Romeos. Rebecca: There's nothing that is better In winter and for us, All: For garlic works wonders! For garlic works wonders! For garlic works wonders! For garlic works wonders! Garlic! Garlic! Garlic! Garlic! Dragan: Who is that there? Baran: A stranger! Moron: Close! Magda: Two! Dragan: What has happened? Rebecca: Frozen! Magda: Solid! Dragan: Gone hard from snow! Moron: He's done for! Magda: Iced! Rebecca: Glazed! Chagal: Welcome to the first hotel on the plain, Rebecca: Magda! Get a chair, quick! Chagal: ...Luxurious and wholly real! Rebecca: Quick, Magda! Hot water! The vapors will ease cramps! Chagal: Rub the nose with vodka, Dragan: With mustard, Moron: With lard, Baran: With wine, Chagal: With garlic! Alle: Garlic! Garlic! Garlic! ''Rebecca: Where is that hot water!?'' ''Magda: Here!'' Guests: Wuscha, buscha... wuscha, buscha! Wuscha, buscha... wuscha, buscha! Wuscha, buscha... wuscha, buscha! Wuscha, buscha... wuscha, buscha! Maga bogah... Maga bogah Maga bogah... Maga bogah Maga bogah... Maga bogah Maga bogah... Maga bogah ''Abronsius: What do you think of the little round things, boy?'' ''Alfred: Small? They are large!'' ''Abronsius: Not that, dummy! There!'' ''Alfred: Oh, it's you again, good professor?'' ''Abronsius: That is garlic! Garlic!'' ''Alfred: You, you mean that...'' ''Abronsius: The end of our quest is nigh! Mr Landlord!'' ''Chagal: Chagal is my name! At your service. I am glad that you--'' ''Abronsius: Is there a castle hereabouts?'' ''Chagal: A castle? He he he. Of course not. There is just as little a castle as... as a windmill! Has anyone seen a windmill lately?'' ''Village idiot: There is the castle of the Count--'' ''Chagal: You've heard it. No windmill, no castle. Only the village idiot.'' ''Abronsius: And why do you all wear garlic?'' ''Chagal: Garlic?'' Chagal: Garlic helps all ailments, Rebecca: Boils... Dragan: Toothache... Baran: Farting... C, M, & R: ...Healed by garlic, garlic, garlic, garlic! Rebecca, Chagal, Magda, Baran, Moron, and Dragan: From scabies to hair loss, At any time and anywhere: All: Garlic! Garlic! It is our passion. Garlic! Garlic! It fuels our bodies. It makes bigger what is too small! It makes stronger what is frail! And makes harder what is limp. Chagal: And makes harder what is limp! All: Garlic! Garlic! Is proved since ancient times. Garlic! Garlic! Nourishes our lives. Each washout is a winner, Each wimp is a warrior, When the garlic in him brews, When the garlic in him brews! When the garlic in me, Garlic in you, Garlic in us brews! ''Chagal: I will show the men to their room now.'' Guests: Garlic! Translation table __FORCETOC__